newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Enemies of Note
These are not all of the 's many, many enemies. Just some of the ones that made an impression. Active Enemies Imperial Nobles see also s ;General Genduath Magolon served Marshal as Chief of Staff for the Dragonkin, and took over command of the Legion when Scather died during the Defense of Catonodo. Consul ab Owen defeated Magolon at Catonodo and pursued the Legion to destruction at Sheroyhor. Magolon escaped and organized the defenses of Puttayos. ;General Ambarussa Ingalaure Ambarussa is one of 's generals, and was sent south to subdue the rebellion in . He clashed inconclusively with Consul Trahaern at Voyity Chol and pursued him to Mitnydum. There, Trahaern drove him away from the castle and decisively destroyed his forces at the Battle of Ulm Ul. Ambarussa fled before the battle was over but did not make it to Voyity Chol. ;General Tyelka Tyelka is the Chief of Staff of the Crimson Legion, and was sent south after the Dragonkin Legion was destroyed at Sheroyhor. She commanded the Orc defenses at Shimoshudon. When the , she took control of the consolidated Gurogeba-Shimoshudon forces and led the effort to destroy the 2nd Legion from the east. Tyelka is a wily commander, hard to ambush and fully capable of setting her own ambushes. She is somewhat dismissive of the Liberation forces and thinks Magolon is a fool for being unable to defeat them, but has learned the hard way to respect Aisling and Sven's abilities. ;Arcane-General Cuthor Tyelperna Cuthor was the senior wizard for the Dragonkin before the legion's destruction. He was gravely injured at the Siege of Sheroyhor but managed to escape to aid General Magolon in the defense of Puttayos. ;Death-Captain Galion Galion commanded one of the wings of General Ambarussa's necromancers and undead at the Defense of Voyity Chol. He clashed repeatedly with General , and never to his advantage. He was left holding command of the undead as the Battle of Ulm Ul turned into a debacle and Kaja Thoen destroyed his undead. Galion survived the battle and disappeared into the woods. ;Death Captain Oropher Oropher commanded the other wing of General Ambarussa's necromancers at Voyity Chol. He repeatedly managed to overrun Cohort Vertex 's positions, though many of his undead were destroyed in the process. In his second and third battles with her around Mitnydum, she destroyed his forces with few losses. Oropher fled with Ambarussa while the battle was still in progress but the outcome was no longer in doubt. s ;Banner Taeza Bonak Bonak believed that was a double agent who would open the gates of Hortskink to him. She lied and his attempt to take the fortress at night was a fiasco. The next day, Trahaern destroyed his remaining forces. Bonak fled north with Diamanter, 's stolen magic mace. He was the first Orc Banner Taeza that fought the Resistance and survive, though his exact fate is unknown. Deceased Luminals and Imperial Nobles Arcana-General - Died centuries ago, but her ghost was destroyed during when her animated armor was crushed under a charge. Marshal - Died when dove at him at 120 mph, and ran him through with a lance. The resulting fall turned his body into mush and his armor into scrap. Arcane - Whitemist's was the first person to recognize that the may be returning, when influenced the direction of meteoric iron arrows. Whitemist's panicked attempts to defend herself did no good, and after Nayla blinded her, Himmel used Diamanter to smash her off the side of Duzen Iken Tor. Others Thaxosar the - Scather's steed tried to convince to switch sides but failed. 's magical eagle repeatedly rammed him, slowing him enough that Zarathas and Sven could combine to run him through. After falling unconscious at over 1000' above the ground, he made a substantial crater when he crashed, pulping his body. Orcs Banner Taeza Prort - Prort commanded the garrisons of northern Zerniless and hid the evidence of conquest of southern Zerniless, especially the loss of tax income. When Gravecall discovered his incompetence, she had him crucified on General Ambarussa's flagpole so he could lead the legions south. His tortured spirit served the White Wers as a wraith before being destroyed at the Defense of Mitnydum. Banner Taeza Gralg - Gralg commanded the central Zerniless garrisons. He helped Prort hide evidence of the rebellion and shared Prort's fate, though Gralg is crucified on Banner Taeza Kark's bannerpole. His wraith was destroyed at the Battle of Ulm Ul. Pennant Zo Blig - Blig commanded an orc company in southern Zerniless, and was ordered to advance on Frederickvud. He displayed a rare lack of talent and ability, even for an orc, and died while futilely attempting to assault the walls with cavalry. Banner Taeza - Rigar commanded a western Hanist regiment that joined Tusked Banner Taeza Prulo's attack on the Liberation. After losing to Trahaern at Avvinsee, Rigar briefly joined the Liberation. He betrayed them and tried to rally the orcs of , but was intercepted by , , and . He challenged Hloomawl to a duel, lost humiliatingly, and was dragged off the field for his execution. Tusked Banner Taeza Prulo - Prulo organized and led the group of southern Hanist orc regiments in June 508. Although Prulo was perhaps one of most clever orc leaders that the early Liberation face, he believed that Aisling was a spy against the Resistance. Acting on her information, he sent two of his regiments to Avvinsee to their doom. He retreated to Grimstut, killed Countess Behm, and was defeated by Trahaern and executed for his crimes against the people. Banner Taeza Krilar - Krilar was the commander of the fourth southern orc regiment in Prulo's force. Krilar was ordered to take the force's cavalry north of Kristinsund and provide warning of the approach of the Liberation army. He chose to fight the army instead and died on the field, his force routed. Tusked Banner Taeza Rolg - Rolg was a charismatic but lazy megalomaniac who led the north Hanist orc regiments for the attack on Elverum. His dawdling gave the Liberation army plenty of time to prepare an ambush at Ravenrock Bridge. Rolg was convinced that the Resistance would flee in the presence of the large orc army, and led a parade across the Bridge. Although many orcs survived the resulting slaughter, Rolg was not one of them. Pennant Zo "Bloody" Ving - After Pennant Zo Prigar was killed by Resistance leaders at the Defense of Duzen Iken, Pennant Zo Kudish took charge of the Bonespear companies and was assassinated by . Ving then took command, convinced that his hour of glory was at hand, and launched an all-out assault on the walls. Captain held him off with heavy casualties for the orcs, so Ving redoubled his effort and destroyed four companies of orcs in the process. Despite the Resistance's best efforts, Ving did not survive the battle. Pennat Zo Grunak - Grunak was commander of the Bonespear garrison at Hortskink. When Aisling infiltrated Hortskink and presented herself to Grunak as a double agent among the Resistance, he believed her lies and launched an assault on Swartun. defeated him there, and he fled back to Hortskink. There he discovered that Aisling was a triple agent who had raised the militia against him. He died in a futile attempt to take back his own fortress' walls. Pennant Zo Erigash - Erigash commanded the orcs during the Siege of Costvud. When the Resistance armies approached the walls and fell back without attacking, Erigash left a token force behind and took a company out to pursue and disperse them. The Resistance didn't have enough force to besiege the walls, but they could crush a lone orc company in the field. Erigash and a few knights returned to Costvud in time to flee from Himmel's assault on the walls. He was later executed by the orcs at Travgrave. Tay Brolo - Brolo was the first orc officer to die to the uprising. He had his visor up while riding a routine patrol and was ambushed. Before he could recover from his surprise and close his visor, put an arrow in his face. He fell of his horse and was later executed from crimes against the common people.